Especial de viernes 13- Jason vrs la banda de Shane
by Freddy. The killer
Summary: Jason, el asesino mas bueno de todos, combatir contra la banda de Shane en un encuentro de rivalidades


VIERNES TRECE: Jasón vs la Banda de Shane

El comienzo de una rivalidad

-Eli, vamos de vacaciones, porfis, di que sí. Dijo Trixie insistente.

-Está bien, pero a dónde vamos? Pregunto Eli.

-Vamos a colina topo! Dijo Pronto.

-No! Mejor al Lago Cristal. Respondió rápidamente Kord

-Ok! Dijo Eli entusiasmado por una buena idea de nuestro ingeniero

-Hay que alistar todo

Toda la banda alisto lo necesario. Y partieron rumbo a Lago cristal, hay muchas leyendas de ese lugar, pero una era la más escalofriante. La Banda de Shane decidió contar historias de terror.

-Había una vez un niño que se encontró con Jason Vorhees y este lo reporto a la poli y luego murió! Dijo Kord. Nadie tenía historias de terror y decidieron ir a nadar al Lago Cristal, pero no quisieron decidieron jugar a quemados.

Eli tiro la bola hacia Kord, ahora era Kord se escondieron Trixie y Eli juntos. Se escondieron en un árbol cercano y cuando se acercaron, escucharon susurros y silbidos, cuando de repente les salió un hombre alto; Que podía medir unos 2 metros y tenía un gran machete y luego se esfumo en los árboles.

-Wow! Que fue eso! Dijo Eli asustado.

-Nose? Dijo Trixie un poco blanca de rostro, estaba palida.

-Kord no eras tú el de la "broma".

-No! Por?

-Nada! Nada!

Se dirigieron a la cabaña y jugamos un rato sobre cualquier cosa. Desempacamos las cosas y las pusimos en su respectivo lugar.

Ya era de noche y se dispusieron a dormir todos en una misma habitación, con muchas camas para todos, pero cuando empezamos a dormir se escuchaban unos golpeteos en las paredes de la casa. Eli con Kord se fueron a buscar que era y nada. Mientras cargaron sus lanzadoras y vigilaron la sala, y cuando cargaron las lanzadoras se pararon.

-Kord, que pasaría?

-No lo sé?

Amaneció y se fueron a comer y cada vez que abrían y cerraban la refrigeradora se abría y cerraba otra puerta y todos se asustaron y luego se fueron de ahí y fueron a jugar o más bien a practicar con sus babosas.

Eli tiro a Burpy y en cuanto la tiro salió despedido un árbol y cayó en tierras mojadas, o sea, a la par del Lago. Pasaron los días y Eli con la banda se adentraron en el bosque y les salió Jasón. Una figura alta y con un gran macheta, la banda salió corriendo la banda se decidió irse de ahí y empezó la pelea le tiraban babosas, pero ninguna daba daño al oponente y el oponente ataco a Trixie, Eli y Kord lo detuvieron y el solo los tiro, excepto a Kord a este lo puso de espaldas al suelo.

Esa figura alta se desvaneció y la banda alisto todo y trataron de salir, lo lograron fueron al refugio y de ahí decidieron no ir a lugares tan raros

Fin…

Esperen aun esto no ha terminado.

La vendetta… (No me pregunten de done saque esa palabra, porque casi no tiene sentido)

Iban a toda velocidad y de repente una figura les obstruida el camino. La figura ataco a Eli mandándolo a volar por el aire. – AAAAh, que mier…-

Kord salto de su meca bestia y decidió darle combate cuerpo a cuerpo con él, pero cuando se le acerco saco el machete y lo quiso atacarlo, pero fallo rotundamente. El Troll le tiro una Fraguadora y el la esquivo como si no hubiera pasado nada. La banda de Shane salió en sus mecas, llegaron hasta el refugio y no pudo abrir porque estaba cerrado y él había perdido las llaves y los seguía persiguiendo y ellos siguieron hasta llegar hasta la ciudad, estaba desolada y el los atacaba con más fuerza y más rápido y ellos lo esquivaban, pero no por mucho. Jasón logro cortar a Eli

-Eli, hermano. Dijo asustado Freddy

-No me dolió. Dijo aliviado. Le pazo rosando la cara y logro cortar un fragmento de la mejilla de Eli.

A Freddy ya lo estaba atacando y el esquivaba los ataques y decidió contraatacar con babosas, le tiro una babosa Fosforo y él se cegó por un pequeño rato y le disparo a Burpy 2 haciendo que él se cayera.

Jasón ataco a Freddy y logro cortarle un pequeño pedazo de ropa como el tamaño de una moneda.

-Wow! No le das ni a un elefante, ni con una basuca! (XD)

Jasón no se enojó y se dirigió a la caverna Futuria; Estaba repleta de gente y todos se asustaron al ver a un hombre con esa altura y un machete tan grande. Se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad y el ataco a sus "victimas" estos se defendían con babosas de ataques poderosos, pero no le hacían ni un rasguño. Este solo veía la herida.

El contraataque.

Decidieron contraatacar y lo atacaron, pero él era como inmortal, ninguna babosa le causaba daño. Atacaron con una lava linx y nada, atacaron Freddy y Eli con una infierno, y que creen nada sucedió y echaron a correr y Trixie tiro una babosa Torrente y daño la salud de Jasón, el asesino. Jasón y aprovecharon y tiraron una babosa de hielo y otra de agua y lo congelaron, mientras el trataba de luchar, mas babosas le tiraban y luego pudo romper el bloque de hielo y los ataco y se fue.

-Eso fue intenso. Dijo Kord

-No tan rápido! Se escuchó una voz que venia del bosque, de lo más profundo.

Ellos se fueron al refugio y Kord trato de tirar la puerta, pero le dio miedo, por el hecho de que rompería la puerta del refugio contra esa "Cosa" que les apareció en el bosque.

Decidieron llamar al cerrajero y abrieron, pero volvió y quiso más Jasón y lo atacaron, o mejor dicho lo quisieron atacar, porque ya no tenían ninguna babosa Torrente ni de Hielo. Estaban "indefensos" pero ellos lo esquivaron y el no pudo atacar hasta que ellos se cansarán o que el repusiera las fuerzas.

La huida.

Ellos decidieron correr y el los perseguía caminando y ellos corrían; Porque Jasón caminado era muy rápido, porque él era muy alto y tenía unas piernas grandes.

Ya los alcanzaban porque iban cansados, excepto, Freddy porque él era incansable (Casi no me canso) y él se quedó atrás y decidió desviar al asesino, o sea, Jasón Vorhees.

Lo desvió de la banda y echo a correr. Jasón estaba persiguiendo a Freddy (No creen que debería ser Freddy vs. Jasón) Jasón por cada fragmento de territorio que el pisaba la gente salía huyendo de él.

-Que escoria no me puedes alcanzar!?

Jaso lo alcanzo por la rapidez y Freddy puso el "Turbo" (Por así decirlo) y Jasón se quedó atrás, pero no por mucho tiempo. Jasón logro alcanzarle a Freddy y el conocía un atajo y se quedó por ahí. Jasón lo pudo encontrar y lo ataco con una moto-cierra y Freddy se lastimo un poco y decidió atacarle.

Jasón lo ataco, pero Freddy lo agarro y le clavó un cuchillo que tenía a mano en ese momento, Jasón lo más que hizo fue quitarse el cuchillo que tenía en su estómago. Qué bien se siente clavarle un cuchillo a una persona. Pensó Freddy en voz alta, ahora las embestidas de Freddy eran más rápidas y….

Batalla de titanes…

Y logro herirlo un par de veces y Freddy se volvió loco (Eso es lo que me pasaría si acuchillara a alguien) ahora tenía voz un poco demoniaca y Jasón le ataco y le logro cortar la cara y él se enojó y continuo tratando de clavarle el cuchillo en una ocasión dijo

-Go to sleep! Pero lo dijo en vano por no poder matar a Jasón y luego la moto- cierra se cayó y el cuchillo también y pelearon a golpes, puño contra puño.

Freddy lo golpeó en el estómago mientras él lo lanzo hacia un árbol y lo empezó a golpear repetidas veces. Mientras que Freddy, o mejor dicho, Ford the Killer, le agarro el puño y le pego por el trasero unas patadas. Ahora Jasón estaba más enojado que nunca le tiro y logro acertar algunos golpes y Freddy le hizo una zancadilla, Jasón se enojó y lo tiro al suelo rápidamente, Freddy se puso de pie con un poco de sangre en la cara y boca y le dio un golpe que Jasón se tambaleo y casi se cae.

Mientras la banda…

-Que se hizo Freddy? En cual lugar esta? Se preguntó Trixie

-O rayos! Esto es mi culpa! Debí ayudarle

-Todos, creo que le debimos ayudar. Dijo Kord

Se pusieron a buscar a Freddy por todo el lugar y luego todas las cavernas no lo encontraban y cuando lograron encontrarlo, estaba luchando contra el asesino mencionado ya.

Freddy y Jasón lucían heridos y la Banda de Shane no se quiso acercar, solo, Eli quiso y ayudo a su hermano y los 2 lo golpearon y los 3 estaban fundidos de golpees en su rostro y demás partes.

Es hora de Showtime, o sea, del show…

Freddy y Jasón persiguieron a la banda, pero conforme iban corriendo los dos se golpeaban y trataban de matarse.

-Freddy, sé que estás ahí. Dijo Trixie un poco acelerada a causa de la corrida matadora.

Los dos estaban locos, pero Freddy se percató de que era el bueno y decidió hacerle otra zancadilla a Jasón el sujeto que los perseguía.

Lo perdieron de su vista y se encaminaron rápidamente a su hogar, pero al ir guardaron su mecas y luego se dispusieron a hacer guardia cada 2 minutos vigilando que nada se acerque. El plan parecía infalible, también por el hecho de que había cámaras por todo ese territorio.

Después de escuchar el plan le tocaba a Kord y a Freddy vigilar la primera guardia por los próximos 2 minutos. La guardia que seguía era Trixie con Eli y luego Pronto con Freddy y luego Kord y asi sucesivamente.

Esos dos minutos parecían horas hasta que sonó el timbre de la segunda guardia (Silencio por favor momento Elixie) Fueron y Trixie estaba aterrada, y se aferró a Eli y fue un abrazo, pero apasionado, seguían la tercera guardia y era Pronto con Freddy en esa guardia sonó la alarma de que algo se acercaba, eran las babosas y las dejaron entrar y luego al siguiente minuto voltearon para ver al reloj, pero al voltearse a la ventana vieron a Jasón, y cuando lo vieron cayo un rayo y comenzó a llover, y ellos se asustaron mutuamente y Freddy saco un cuchillo del estuche de cuchillos que hay en la cocina. Y El vigilaba la puerta con su lanzadora y cuchillo, pero no se apareció, Jasón por ahí.

Y luego decidieron trancar la puerta y hacer las guardias, por todo el refugio de los Shane.

Guardias…

La primera guardia dirigida por Freddy y por Eli. Se adentraron en la casa y vigilaron todo lo que estaba al alcance de la vista de ellos. Mientras Kord y Pronto con Trixie vigilaban las ventanas. Tocaba Trixie con Eli. (Silencio por favor otro momento Elixie) se dirigían al baño, Trixie por temor de morir decido hacer algo que nunca lo habría hecho, sino hubiera pasado esta situación entraron al baño y beso a Eli y se desvistió, Eli por su parte estaba conmocionado por 2 cosas. Por Trixie y por Jasón. Trixie le quito la ropa a Eli y lo beso en el estómago y labios, Eli siguió la corriente.

-Ehm, chicos pueden hacer la guardia ustedes, ya que a Eli y a mí nos dieron ganas de ir al baño. Dijo la vos de Trixie.

-Ok! Dijeron ellos en un unísono

Trixie empezó a besar a Eli por la clavícula y Trixie agarro el miembro de Eli y le empezó a masturbar en un movimiento de arriba para abajo

-AAAAAH, pero que! Dijo Eli gritando en voz baja para que los demás no lo escuchen

Trixie no le respondió nada y Masturbo a Eli, Eli estaba encantado y gimiendo

-Aaaaah, aaaah!

-Ya Trixie, eyaculación y luego lo beso y se puso en posición para hacer el amor y Eli, lo hacía tan rápido que Trixie gemía muy fuerte, así que decidió taparse la boca, Trixie y luego de ese glorioso momento para ellos, Trixie le hizo sexo oral a Eli, Eli gemía y se tapó la boca con su mano y Trixie tragaba las pequeñas bolas pequeñas de semen que salían del pene de Eli. Luego decidieron salir, pero vestidos, claro, para que no vieran sus vergüenzas. Se besaron antes de salir y fueron a acompañar la guardia de Kord, Pronto y Freddy, se separaron eh hicieron un perímetro en el refugio y se escuchaban pisadas a afueras del refugio, ellos, la banda de Shane estaba aterrada por los constantes pasos, las cámaras dejaron de funcionar y se pusieron en posición, para dispararle a lo que sea que entre por la puerta. Y entro un frio aterrador y escalofriante por las ventanas. Se escuchaban algunos silbidos a las afueras del refugio, la Banda tenía hambre y fueron al refrigerador y cuando Trixie lo abrió y luego lo cerro le apareció Jasón y los asusto y todos les tiraron una babosa de agua y el las esquivo luego le tiro una babosa jabonosa y se cayó Eli y Freddy se le tiraron encima y salieron lastimados porque Jasón los corto en el abdomen, ellos aguantaron y Freddy junto con Eli le clavaron un cuchillo y luego salieron volando por Jasón y Kord lo ataco y logro golpearlo y lastimarlo….

Aterrador!

Pero Kord salió herido por Jasón y Freddy se lanzó al ataque le lanzo algo y luego salieron corriendo a la parte superior del refugio y de ahí resistieron, trancando puertas, cerrando ventanas etc.

Se escuchaban unos pasos que la Banda supuso que venía a por ellos, pero resulto que Jasón se había ido del refugio y había decidido irse, pero todos decidieron dormir en la sala y hacer las guardias, y lo hicieron, pero se escuchaban silbidos y golpeteos en paredes y puertas y las ventanas sonaban como si se estuvieran desbaratando, así que la banda estaba súper aterrada.

-Kord, estas despierto? Pregunto Pronto

-Sí y los demás? Pregunto y respondió Kord

-Andan haciendo las guardias

-Que bien, pensé que nadie las estaba haciendo. Kord se despreocupo

Aumentaban los golpeteos y ya era turno de Kord y Pronto ir a hacer guardia. Mientras les tocaba desaparecieron los golpeteos, pero seguían los silbidos, así que vigilaron todo y regresaron y ahora tocaba a Eli y Trixie rebuscaron por todo el refugio, y nada seguía Kord y Freddy y cuando vigilaron les apareció una cara en una de las ventanas que no estaban cubiertas y se asustaron, pero era las gotas de la lluvia que formaron una cara. Cargaron las lanzadoras y se dirigieron a la cocina era el único sitio que no habían revisado y ya era turno de Pronto, Eli y Trixie, todos se durmieron y decidieron no hacer más guardias por esa noche.

Reportes….

A las semanas reportaron a un asesino que se apellida Vorhees y se llama Jasón si lo ven, reportar al número 911 y no se precipiten a atacarlo es muy peligroso. Se escuchó en las noticias.

-Hola, 911 quisiera reportar a ese tal asesino, está atacando unos árboles los está talando, y me da miedo, asi que lo reporte como ustedes lo dijeron. Era la voz de un hombre.

-Donde están ubicados? Pregunto el oficial.

-Estamos ubicados en la caverna naturaleza. Respondió.

-Vamos para allá!

-Que sea rápido!

Los oficiales llegaron y bloquearon esa zona con alambres y con barricadas de meca bestias y apuntando a todas direcciones y nadie se acercaría a esa zona, o sino no fueran asesinados por Jasón, sino seria a mano de los oficiales.

La banda quiso ir allá, para investigar y fueron por un túnel y se les apareció una barricada y como eran la Banda de Shane los dejaron pasar.

Mientras ellos investigaban se escuchaban como cuchillos que se afinaban entre sí. La banda se asustó, pero ese no era motivo para echarse para atrás y siguieron investigando, hasta que llegaron al fondo del "cuento" de Jasón. Era un muchacho que no sabía nadar y le jugaron una broma demasiada pasada de tono. Lo tiraron al lago Cristal y se murió y tomo la venganza de matar a todo el que se acercara a ese lago "Maldito" La banda sabia con que se estaba enfrentando era una posible amenaza hasta más peligrosa que el doctor Blakk.

Se escucharon tiros a cuestas debajo de la colina y era el susodicho Dr. Blakk y se adentró y tuvo un enfrentamiento con la Banda de Shane y paso que la Banda….

Nada que ver…

Se enfrentó (No tiene nada que ver con Jasón) con los sujetos de Blakk y era una batalla muy grande entre los dos bandos. Primero Eli lanzo a Burby y cegó a algunos guardas y luego le tiro una babosa carnero y tuvo una reacción en cadena, o mejor dicho domino, todos se cayeron y el Dr. Blakk estaba en desventaja por un rato, y decidió llamar a su tropa motorizada, o sea, Titanes y la Banda decidió contrarrestar el poder, es como fuego vs fuego, Eli hacia muchas acrobacias y cada vez iba derrotando a más y el saco como una especie de babosa infierno y la tiro y Freddy y Eli tiraron a sus babosas infierno y eso ilumino toda la colina y se ilumino tanto que todos salieron volando a causa de la mega supernova de las 3 babosas y se siguieron disparando y entre los disparos salió una sombra con una máscara. Y que creen quien sea? Nada más y nada menos que (señores y señoras con ustedes el asesino serial más malo de la historia, Jasón) y empezó a desviar los tiros a sus remitentes haciendo que salga volando, se quemen o se cejen por breves momentos. Eli le tiro una babosa Torrente y Freddy después tiro una magnetosa la magnetosa rebaso a la torrente e hizo que Jasón no pudiera levantar su machete y desviarlas a sus remitentes, así que después ataco la Torrente y lo debilito y Jasón se tiro al suelo y….

Se desata la contienda…

Y ataco a los dos bandos con lanzadoras que se hallaban en el suelo tiradas y empezó a disparar a todas direcciones y todos se fueron a cubiertos a árboles o incluso titanes volteados y meca bestias y se pusieron a cubierto, mientras Jasón se volvía loco con las ametralladoras de los titanes. Todos se tiraron al suelo y empezaron a desviar el fuego a Jasón, el desviaba el fuego también y ahora eran todos contra el asesino, Jasón y este se desvaneció haciendo que todos fallaran el tiro y gastaran babosas.

-Que rayos fue eso!? Dijo un secuaz del Dr. Blakk

-Eso era Jasón, el asesino.

Él es…

Se dirigió a hacer una caza a Jasón, todos se apuntaban a detener al asesino que tenía a toda, incluyendo la superficie aterrorizada por años.

La última vez que se le vio fue en el bosque. Todos se dirigieron hacia allá.

Cualquier cosa que este armada entro al bosque, incluso titanes del Dr. Blakk. Lastimosamente el controlaba esa área y hacia que flotaban los titanes y le disparaba a todo lo que se acercara. Así que se tuvo mucha precaución al atacar, todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a Jasón, este lo más que hacía era medir a sus oponentes, que por cierto eran muchos. El primero en atacar fue un oficial de policía y todos le siguieron y hubo una persecución frenética por toda bajo terra. Ellos trataban de no darle a cosas de valor y lo pudieron lograr y otra vez Jasón se desvaneció. Todos dejaron sus rivalidades y fueron en busca de Jasón.

A este se lo encontró con un machete apuntando hacia un árbol cortándolo, todos le dispararon babosas, pero solo 5 les habían disparado babosas Torrente, que al le herían, Esos 5 eran la banda de Shane. Eli, Freddy, Kord, Pronto y Trixie.

Todos decidieron seguir la corriente y dispararon babosas Torrente, esto hacia que el retrocediera unos cuantos pasos antes de caerse, luego se cayó y lo dieron por muerto todo mundo iba a ver que le sucedía y este estaba "muerto"

Todos se habían dirigido a él y lo cargaron hacia una meca bestia y lo llevaron hacia un cementerio próximo y de ahí lo enterraron a 7 metros de profundidad y lo recubrieron de tierra y de cemento.

La venganza 2…

Cuando se dieron la vuelta, porque se oían como si alguien estuviera cavando y lo primero que vieron era al asesino recubierto de tierra.

Él lo único que hizo fue blandir su machete y atacar cruelmente a todos lo logro hizo que uno se cayera y luego saliera corriendo.

Jasón salió caminando rápidamente hacia sus víctimas causándoles un nervio muy fuerte en su mente y que salieran corriendo por inercia.

Los titanes apuntaron a su lanco, o sea, Jasón y le dispararon a quema ropa, ni así podían frenarlo este lo único que hacía era retroceder cada disparo que le daban. Este los desviaba, a la mayoría, hacia sus remitentes y ellos se escaparon y solo quedaba el Dr. Thadeuus Blakk con sus archienemigos La banda de Shane a su derecha, ellos le tiraban babosas a quema ropa y lo golpeaban y salían corriendo y disparaban mientras corrían y llegaron hasta el refugio solos, ya que el Dr. Blakk los dejo solos porque salió huyendo como sus secuaces.

Estos trancaron toda puerta que se encontraba en el refugio y cerraban y ponían tablas a las ventanas del refugio. (No sé cómo pueden dormir!?) y se durmieron juntos y tenían sueños, mejor dicho pesadillas sobre Jasón. Por ejemplo. Eli tuvo una pesadilla de que estaba siendo perseguido por el ya mencionado asesino. Freddy tuvo una pesadilla que se enfrentaba a él e iba perdiendo. Trixie tuvo una pesadilla de que el mato a sus padres. Kord tuvo una pesadilla de que el mataba a su meca bestia que en ese sueño estaba viva y a Wyat estaba masacrándole con una moto- cierra. Pronto tuvo un sueño que en vez de Zero, Jasón era su A-R-C-H-I-E-N-E-M-I-G-O. Cuando se despertaron eran las 6 de la mañana y ellos estaban asustados a causa de sus pesadillas.

A investigar e idear un plan…

-Eli, Jasón no se supone que él le tiene miedo al agua? Pregunto Trixie

-No, no le tiene miedo, sino, que esto lo debilita y hace que se eche para atrás! Eres una genio Trixie. Le dijo a los cuatro vientos Eli.

-Pero primero hay que idear un plan.

El plan es que vamos a la cabaña donde íbamos a hacer de nuestras vacaciones, y llevarlo al lago donde murió, o la otra encontrar gente que tenga su misma sangre, Por ejemplo su hermano, si es que tuviera.

-Buenísima idea! Contesto Trixie

-Pero el plan tiene sus altibajos.

-Cuáles? Pregunto Trixie

-Que a uno lo acorrale en el puente, o que el hermano se le una a hacer asesinatos. Respondió cabizbajo Eli.

-O yo lo puedo asesinar o llevarlo a una trampa. Dijo el Freddy.

-Ok! Dijeron toda la banda sincronizados en unísono.

-Pero la lastima, es que no creo que se vuelva a presentar por aquí, en muchos meses.

-Aaah, que maire! Dijo Freddy pachuchamente.

-O no? Dijo Kord el ingeniero.

-Por?

-Por qué él está en la ciudad!

El enfrentamiento…

-Ahora hay que tener el doble de cuidado, porque él tiene una lanzadora, y no cualquier, sino, una ametralladora.

Él estaba causando estragos en la ciudad natal de las babosas Fandango, haciendo que todo el color de esa caverna y el centro exacto de bajo terra se perdiera

Así que la banda trato de detenerlo y no podían, él era imparable si me lo dejan decir. El tiraba babosas a todas partes y las babosas adentro de la ametralladora salieran huyendo y él se enojó y tiro el arma que traía en sus manos al suelo y los enfrento a machete con sangre (XD) y casi mata a la Banda de Shane, sino, fuera por Eli y Freddy que lo golpearon y lo mandaron a volar entre la fuerza que los dos tenían.

Jasón se enojó más y los mando a volar y cayeron cerca de un edificio de bajo terra y este se le hizo un hecho en su pared izquierda a causa del bombazo que recibieron los 2. Eli y Freddy estaban inconscientes en el suelo a la par del edificio.

Solo quedaban los demás, los otros hicieron lo imposible por detenerlo, pero el siempre se termina escapando. Y los dejos guindando en el combate. Fueron a ver como se encontraban Eli y Freddy, los Shane.

Ir al Dr. ª…

-Conque chocaron desde un principio? Pregunto la doctora

-Con un edificio. Contesto Freddy un poco mareado todavía.

-Auch que doloroso y tendrán que usar unas bolsas de hielo, agradezcan que no se quebraron el cráneo. Dijo la Doctora.

Es como si él lo hubiera hecho a propósito, para tener otra pelea. Digo yo.

Ellos se preguntaron porque les habrá tenido piedad? Es una incógnita

Mientras volvían a investigar sobre él, tal vez podía estar atacando y ellos ahí varados como un carro o meca bestia. Así que se fueron a arreglar cuentas con el Dr. Blakk.

-Dr. Blakk, nuestra rivalidad sé que sigue presente, pero necesitamos aliarnos y atacar al que sea que esté detrás de esa mascara! Dijo Eli

-1 ero el que está detrás de esa mascar se llama Jasón Vorhees, 2 Do nuestra rivalidad ya no se lleva a cabo ya mucho, 3 ERO si estoy contigo. Contesto el Dr. Blakk.

El doctor Blakk le dijo unas cuantas palabras a su escuadrón y a su ejército, para atacar (Es increíble el ejercito que tiene). Ellos aterrizaron en una granja y revisaron y a los pocos metros divisaron al asesino y lo atacaron, pero este los mato brutalmente decapitados. Y ahora seguía la banda de Shane. La banda estaba revisando y se hallaron los 2 y comenzó otra contienda, este término de la misma manera.

La Banda quiso adelantar las cosas y despedirse.

-Trixie, siempre te amé. Dijo Eli

-Yo igual!

-Pronto, quiere dejar un heredero por si salen las cosas mal, dejare, aunque me duela, a Zero de encargado de colina topo. Dijo el topoide

-Kord, quiere decir algo

-Qué? Preguntaron todos

-Ustedes fueron mi familia por mucho y los quiero.

Todos sacaron de lo más profundo de su corazón un aaaaaawww!

Mientras toda la banda escuchaba los silbidos y todos se pusieron espalda contra espalda vigilando todo el perímetro. El los ataco de múltiples direcciones y ellos le tiraban babosas y estas daban en su blanco y luego quebraban los árboles, y una babosa punzante le reboto como unas diez veces antes de frenarse.

Y Luego las babosas rebotaban en todas partes y le daban a su oponente. El bosque estaba fundido de colores de las babosas de sus auras y sus ataques, este oponente se rio porque las esquivaba todas y ellos se quedaban sin sus municiones, o sea, sin las babosas. Freddy agarro un cuchillo y se lo clavo y luego desapareció y se desato una pelea entre ellos.

El fin…

Freddy le clavó un cuchillo y este lo tiro cerca de un arbolo y Eli le pego una patada y este cayo la banda se dirigía al lugar donde casi muere Jasón y este les persiguió y Freddy se acercó al puente y lo acuchillo mientras él le clavaba el machete en su estómago, él se lo quito y se lo paso a Eli y Eli se lo clavo en su espalda Trixie le tiro una patada y este cayo a orillas del lago y luego Kord lo empujó hacia el lago el parecía muerto y la banda decidió enterrar este lago de cemento y lo hicieron. Al final Jasón saco su mano…

Continuara…

Bueno especial de viernes trece, buen día, con ustedes los subtitulos

Actores

Eli- Eli Shane

Freddy- Freddy Shane

Kord- Kord zane

Trixie-Trixie Sting

Pronto- Pronto "El magnífico"

Jasón- Jasón Vorheees

Utilería

Titanes (Los tanques)

Lanzadoras

Machete

Moto cierra

Etc.

Gracias especiales a Karencitafrost300 ella fue quien me inspiro para hacer esto y hacer historias

Que tengan Feliz Viernes 13

Reviews?


End file.
